The present invention relates a drive unit for an electric vehicle which unit comprises a motor, an inverter and a speed reducer which are integrally supported by a structural member.
Japanese Patent No. 3271416 discloses a drive unit for an electric vehicle, in which a motor and an inverter are coaxially and integrally arranged and are cooled by a cooling device built in the inverter using one kind of refrigerant.